She knew how to stop it But didn't have the heart
by LittleMissMaster
Summary: a marian fanfic bout her unknown feelings bout robin going to the holy land R
1. Chapter 1

-1She knew how to stop it. But didn't have the heart to do so.

Marian sat in her bedchamber trying to concentrate on her embroidery that she hated so much. She hoped that it would take her mind of more painful thoughts, but it wasn't working.

It had all happened but a mere hour ago. Robin and Much had come to Knighton. Marian's heart lit up and a large smile appeared on her face when she saw them put their horses into the stable. She ran down to greet him at the door, and she frowned when she saw a sad smile on his face. He said that he had to talk to her in private and her father said that they both could go into her bedroom un chaperoned.

That's when he had broken her heart and told her that he was going to follow the King to the Holy Lands. Many emotions ran through them. They spoke about it, yelled and argued at each other about it and Marian even cried.

He said that he did care for her and that one day he would return for her and they would be married, just like they were supposed to in a few short weeks.

Marian knew that if she told Robin that she loved him, that she needed him and didn't want to live a day knowing that he would not be here, then he would have stayed. She knew that all she had to say were those few feelings and he would never have left. But she couldn't do that…. Because she loved him. She knew that he loved her even though he had never told her. But she knew that he loved glory and longed for it. That's why she couldn't tell him that she loved him, because he wouldn't have left. And the one thing that she did not want him to do was regret anything later on, where she maybe blamed for it. Her hurt greatly to let him leave. It took all her will power and strength to stop herself from going to the stable saddling her horse and galloping to Locksley, to beg him to stay. He left tomorrow and she may never see him again, never see his smile or hear his cheeky remarks. The thought of that made her want to die.

She knew that he loved her, but he didn't love her enough to stay. She knew this.

She loved him.

And that's why she had let him go

**Hi hope you liked it, please review, and I wasn't sure whether or not to write another chapter or a sequel? What do you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2 – She knew how to stop it.

Marian sat in Locksley. Robin had been gone a week now, and Marian had promised his mother, that even though he was no longer there, she would continue to visit Locksley. It did not feel right being in Locksley, knowing that Robin would not walk through the door, or shout some smart remark at her. She sat quietly by the fire, sewing with Robin's mother Jane. They barely spoke, just a hello and how are you, then that would be it.

Suddenly a hand placed itself on Marian's. Marian looked up to find Jane starring at her. She frowned wondering what was wrong.

'Thank you' Jane smiled.

Marian smiled. 'It is no trouble at all. I rather like spending sometime here, while father is at the castle.' Marian replied, smiling.

'Not for that' Jane stated.

Marian looked up and frowned again not understanding what Lady Jane was talking about.

'You could have made him stay... But you let him follow his dream' Jane said answering the unasked question. Marian tensed at the comment. Lady Jane and her had never spoken about Robin. It was still a sore wound on the both of them. Lady Jane had lost her only son Whereas, Marian had lost her only love.

'He asked me to give you this.' Lady Jane replied bringing out a white envelope, and handing it to Marian. Marian accepted it unsure. She went to open the letter when Lady Jane stopped her.

'Open it in private.'

Marian nodded and placed it on her lap. Jane smiled at her and continued on with her sewing.

Marian sat in her bedroom. She had just returned from Locksley, and her father had sent news that he would be remaining at the castle tonight. She sat with the envelope in her hand, not sure whether she could open it or not. Her hand shook as she broke the seal. She took the letter out and noticed Robins writing immediately.

_Dear Marian._

_By the time you read this I will almost be in the Holy Land. I am sorry for all the hurt and pain I have caused you . I wish things could be different. But I have to do this Marian. I just want you to know that I love you. Nothing could and ever will change that. I wish that you would wait for me. But I would never ask you to do that. I may be gone for years, and I do not want you to wait that long. You deserve a good husband, life and family. I know you were looking forward to the future. Being married and living in Locksley, with a bunch of kids. I wanted that to Marian. I imagined that to. I am sorry that it is not going to happen now. But I still want you to have that life Marian...even if it is not with me. I hope that if I ever return, we can be friends. No matter how much it would pain me to not be anything more. _

_Yours forever Robin. x x_

Marian wiped the tears that ran down her cheeks. She picked up the envelope and felt something hard inside. She opened it a took out a silver ring, with one gem stone in the middle. Her engagement ring from Robin. She had thrown it at him the night he had told her he was leaving. It had belonged to his mother, who had given it to him to give to her. Marian lay down on the bed with the ring and letter clutched tight to her chest and cried herself to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

CH 3

I had two ideas for this chapter and so I have written them both under two scenarios. Please review and tell me what one you liked best. One follows the series and the other doesn't.

5 YEARS LATER – scenario 1

Lady Jane sat in the main part of Locksley. She had been smiling all day. Lady Marian was due to arrive at any moment, and she had a surprise for her. She paced up and down anxious for the young Lady to arrive. Gladly a maid entered and announced that Lady Marian had arrived. Marian entered the room.

'Marian dear, have a seat.' Lady Jane beamed. Marian smile

d and sat down and Lady Jane sat quickly opposite her.

'Lady Jane are you Ok?' Marian asked smiling.

'Yes yes everything is fine.' _Everything is going to be fine now. _She thought to herself.

Marian laughed quietly. Lady Jane was never so...lively. It was nice to see her smile again.

They both sat in silence. Marian because she wasn't sure of what to say. And Jane because she was sure that if she opened her mouth even the slightest she would shout the secret from the roof top. Marian sat twiddling her fingers and glancing around the room. She looked at the portraits, and then to the candles and furnitures, surrounding the room, she then glanced at the bow and quiver, then she moved onto look at the bookcase, when her mind caught up with her. _Bow and quiver?_ She glanced back and frowned. _Robin! Surely he's not back!_ Marian felt her heart fasten, and thought that it was sure to break out of her chest at any moment. She looked at Lady Jane who was smiling even more now if that was possible. She went to question her about the bow, when she felt a hand rest on her shoulder.

'Marian' An all to familiar voice said. She froze. Nothing in her body seemed to work. She slowly turned her head to look up at the face of a man she thought she would never see again. _Robin._

Robin' Marian whispered. He smiled his cheeky smile that she thought she would never have the pleasure of witnessing again.

'I'll leave you two alone' Lady Jane said then took her leave. Marian stood and threw herself into Robin's arms. He smiled and laughed, as he hugged her close. He never thought he would hold her in his arms again. Now he didn't think that he would ever let go.

'Robin your back.' Marian laughed as she hugged him closer.

'I told you I would come back. I'll always come back for you.' He smiled. Marian pulled away and looked into his eyes.

'I love you Marian.'

'I love you to Robin of Locksley.' Marian replied. Robin smiled and bent down to kiss her. The kiss started off gentle and delicate, but their years apart soon turned it passionate.

'Marian.' Robin said breaking the kiss. 'Will you marry me?'

Marian laughed. 'Well I didn't wait five years to slap you now did I.' Marian smiled and they kissed again.

Scenario 2

Lady Jane had taken ill and died a few short months after giving me the letter. Robin's father Peter dies shortly after. Leaving Locksley without a Lord. Therefore when Prince John had removed my father from the position of Sheriff, and positioned a new evil man, the lands of Locksley went into his hands. Where he positioned his right hand man Guy of Gisbourne. Who had pursued Marian for almost two years now. Robin was still in the Holy Land, and Marian doubted now more than ever that he would come back.

Her father was old and weaker now, and had been slowly getting more and more ill. She was worried for him, she didn't want to be left alone. She heard her father open the door, and walk outside shouting. Must be more idiots back annoy him. She grabbed a bow and arrow and went to go outside. She readied the bow and walked out into the light and stood next to her father and aimed the bow at the intruder. She felt her heart jump, when she realised that the intruder was none other than Robin of Locksley.


End file.
